Cozy Glow/Synopsis
The story of the tyrannical filly named Cozy Glow from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Biography Past Not much of Cozy Glow's past is known. What is known is that she was a young, but evil pegasus orphan who uses her wits and charm to get whatever she wanted. At some point, she enrolled at Princess Twilight's School of Friendship with sinister motives. Season 8 Marks for Effort Cozy Glow first appeared in "Marks for Effort" where she was crying outside the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse. The Crusaders approached her and asked what's wrong. Cozy answers that she is having difficulty with her lessons at the School of Friendship and fears flunking out. The Crusaders, wanting to attend the School of Friendship too, decide to help Cozy with doing her homework and assignments. The Crusaders teach Cozy how to be friendly while doing nice deeds for Sweetie Drops, Mrs. Cake, and Big Macintosh. After Cozy gets an "A" on her assignment, the Crusaders assist her further by helping her study for an upcoming friendship exam, during which she learns about the values of friendship represented by the Elements of Harmony. However, Cozy fails the test and runs away, which causes Twilight to accuse them for intentionally tutoring badly out of spite for not being allowed into the School of Friendship themselves. After Cozy saw what she did to the Crusaders, she decides to go to the school's guidance counselor and confesses that she failed the exam on purpose so that the Crusaders would be allowed to enroll at the School of Friendship. When the truth was revealed, Cozy finally apologized to the Crusaders for what she did to them. Finally, the Crusaders were accepted at the School of Friendship; not as students, but as tutors. Cozy is last seen leaving with her new friends as they set out to tutor more students. A Matter of Principles Cozy Glow makes a background appearances in "A Matter of Principals". The Hearth's Warming Club She makes another background appearance in "The Hearth's Warming Club" just as Twilight dismisses the students for the holiday break. Friendship University She appears again in "Friendship University", giving Twilight the flyers that inform her about Friendship U, and later appears after Rarity questions how Flim and Flam could have gotten a hold of the School of Friendship's lesson plans. Road to Friendship Cozy Glow also appears waiting in line for Starlight's counseling in "Road to Friendship". A Rockhoof and a Hard Place She makes a background appearance in "A Rockhoof and a Hard Place". What Lies Beneath In "What Lies Beneath", Cozy stays behind to help Twilight organize the library, when she notices the Young Six having a difficult time studying for a friendship test. She manipulates them into doubting their confidence in their friendship by saying terrible things about each of their races and claiming that friendship "isn't in their nature." She then leaves to fetch herstudy notes to help them. At the end of the episode, the Young Six meet Cozy upon completing their journey underneath the school, where she learns about the Tree of Harmony's test on their friendship skills, which worries her. When they consider telling Twilight, she begs them not to out of fear of getting in trouble for making them doubt themselves, which they agree to. As the Young Six drift off to sleep in exhaustion, Cozy ominously looks at the vent where the Tree of Harmony is hidden. School Raze By the season finale episode "School Raze", Cozy Glow had become Twilight's top student and official "friendship assistant", helping her out with several tasks such as reorganizing the school's artifacts. But then all the magic in Equestria begins to disappear, and within 3 days, all of it will be gone forever. By Cozy's theory, Twilight assumes that the magic-stealing centaur, Lord Tirek is responsible, and decides to go with her friends to Tartarus to investigate. Cozy Glow believed that Twilight will leave her in charge in her own absence, but instead gives control to Starlight Glimmer, to which she agrees to. However, the next day, Cozy informs the rest of the school that Starlight had left to join Twilight in her quest and has left her in control. When the Young Six question this, Cozy punishes them with extra homework. That night, they witness Cozy exiting the vent that leads to the Tree of Harmony's roots and they decide to follow her. When they reach the main office, they discover Chancellor Neighsay sitting in Twilight's chair as he assumes control over the school. He imprisons the Young Six save for Sandbar, who goes to the Cutie Mark Crusaders to help stop Neighsay. He suggests that they convince Cozy Glow to also help, but when they follow her down the same vent as before, they discover the horrible truth: She was the one responsible for Equestria's disappearing magic by stealing the school's artifacts and using them as a magnet to gather it all and send it away into another realm, thanks to advice from letters she's received from her pen pal, who was none other than Tirek, and even trapped Starlight in the vortex. She then explains that it was all part of her insane plan to get rid of Twilight and her friends so that she can take control of the School of Friendship and establish herself as the "Empress of Friendship". Cozy attempts to convince Chancellor Neighsay to leave the school, but he refuses, so she orchestrates a student uprising to take back her position as school headmare. Locking him in chains in the office, she then brags to the disgraced Chancellor how becoming head of the Twilight's school will allow her to become the most powerful pony in all of Equestria. As she leaves the office, the Cutie Mark Crusaders try to distract Cozy while the Young Six free Neighsay and Equestria's magic, but then locks them in a hall closet, as she was already aware of their deception. She then leads her student army to the room with the magic vortex, where they find the Young Six, and lies to the students that they are attempting to destroy the school. In the scuffle that followed, Gallus gets trapped in the vortex and the others try to save him, only to be trapped as well. Then the portal opens and Starlight and the Young Six are dragged in with Equestria's magic. Seeing their willingness to save one-another, the students question if they should save them, but Cozy insists that they be left to their fates. But as they leave, the Tree of Harmony, which had been empowered by the Young Six's friendship, saves them all and frees the Young Six so that they can stop Cozy's vortex, much to her shock. Sandbar instructs the others to get clear of the resulting blast and they listen, despite Cozy's demands for them to stop. When all the magic has been returned to Equestria, Cozy Glow, having been slightly singed by the blast, curses the Young Six for foiling her plans. At that moment, Twilight and the others appear and show their anger at the student who betrayed them all. Cozy tries to save face, but the Mane Six and Spike reveal that Tirek had told them everything and Twilight admonishes her for believing that power was all that friendship was about. Cozy shows no remorse for her actions and tries to escape, but she is caught between the other students, the princesses and Chancellor Neighsay and the royal guards, forcing her to surrender. For her crimes and being figured to be too dangerous to wander around other places, not only was she expelled from Twilight's school, but she was also sentenced to imprisonment within Tartarus. There, she tries to make friends with Tirek as she smiled evilly. Season 9 The Beginning of the End In "The Beginning of the End", while still imprisoned with him, Cozy Glow annoys Tirek by continuing to try and befriend him, before the both of them are suddenly transported out of Tartarus. Emerging within a mysterious cavern, Tirek and Cozy Glow are met by Queen Chrysalis, who immediately accuses them of summoning her, though Cozy Glow assures her that they thought she freed them. As this happens, King Sombra suddenly appears, causing the three to accuse him of summoning them, only for Discord (disguised as the ancient tyrant Grogar) to reveal himself to be the one who was responsible for summoning them. Tirek, Chrysalis and Sombra are shocked to see him, as they believed he was only a legend, though "Grogar" assures them that he is real and states that he summoned them as part of his plan to rid Equestria of Twilight Sparkle and her friends. Seeing that Cozy Glow does not know who he is, "Grogar" decides to demonstrate his power by giving Tirek a sample of magic that revives much of his strength. Tirek then tells Cozy Glow that "Grogar" is ancient and extremely powerful, as well as the former ruler of what would become Equestria, claiming that he had heard stories of his tyranny when he was younger. "Grogar" then tells the villains of how he created monsters that roamed the land and took whatever they wanted under his rule, before Chrysalis remarks how he was banished by Gusty the Great, although "Grogar" claims that he was only temporarily weakened when she took his bell; however, Cozy Glow points out that, since he has been weakened before even Tirek was born, he has a very different idea of what "temporarily" means, much to his annoyance. In reality, Gusty the Great really did banish the real Grogar into limbo, from where there is no return. "Grogar" proceeds to tell the group that he has watched them and their failures to take over Equestria, and asks them why they have always been defeated by the same six ponies each time, with Cozy Glow stating that she's just a kid. "Grogar" rebuffs their answers and claims it is because their enemies work together as a team, demanding that the villains join forces with him to take over Equestria. Sombra, however, refuses to serve "Grogar" and arrogantly proclaims that he will take over the Crystal Empire by himself, causing "Grogar" to send him off to the Empire on the conditions that, if he fails, he will serve him or be destroyed again. After this, "Grogar" tells the others to prepare to work together and leaves. Cozy Glow immediately compares working together to making friends, telling Tirek and Chrysalis that they are in luck since she knows "all about that", though the former only flicks her away in annoyance. Cozy Glow tries to get Tirek and Chrysalis to work together by having them each say nice things to each other, though this falls apart when Chrysalis refuses to say anything nice about ponies. "Grogar" then approaches them and states that he hopes the three of them will be enough to help his plans along, causing Tirek and Chrysalis to ask about Sombra. "Grogar" shows them that Sombra had failed in his plans to conquer Equestria and had again been defeated by the Mane Six, remarking that he will at least serve as an example to them as what will happen if they don't submit to his plans. Having seen this, Tirek, Chrysalis and Cozy Glow unanimously agree to serve "Grogar", though are seemingly left nervous by the thought. Uprooted Cozy Glow does not appear in "Uprooted", but she is indirectly mentioned by Yona when she recalls how she and her friends defeated Cozy Glow. She's All Yak Cozy Glow also does not appear in "She's All Yak", but she is directly mentioned by Sandbar when he lists her and Sombra as two ponies worse than Yona. Frenemies In "Frenemies", as "Grogar" is working, Cozy Glow approaches him and tattles on Tirek for leaving food out, Tirek quickly approaching "Grogar" and telling him not to trust anything she says afterwards; though "Grogar" is quick to point out that he already doesn't trust anything that they say. After being annoyed by Chrysalis, "Grogar" informs the villains that he is leaving and demands that they all stop fighting and find a way to work together so that they can accomplish their goals. Cozy Glow assumes herself in charge and plans a team meeting. She approaches Tirek about it, which he agrees to go so long as she leaves him be. Cozy then approaches Chrysalis, who also agrees to go as long as there's cupcakes. At the meeting, Cozy Glow encourages the fact that they all need to trust one another, which Chrysalis finds hard to do as Tirek is trying to steal her magic. Tirek firmly denies doing such a thing (returning the magic he actually had stole to a cupcake that Chrysalis devours), and calls her out for constantly ranting to her log, before joining Chrysalis in telling Cozy Glow that she wasn't left in charge. Cozy Glow then tries to get them all to agree with one another over their common goals, leading them all into singing "Better Way to be Bad" with one another, only for them all to devolve into bickering. "Grogar" returns to see this, and, upset to see they have not yet resolved their differences, decides to send them off on a mission to retrieve his Bewitching Bell from Mt. Everhoof so that they can learn to work together. Cozy Glow and the others fight over who should lead the mission based on their previous feats, only for "Grogar" to angrily overpower and remind them that they all failed before and cannot work alone. Upon arriving at the foot of the mountain, all of the villains immediately split off and begin to find their own ways of getting up; Cozy Glow trekking up the mountain path until she comes acros the residence of Rusty Bucket. She tries to pretend that she's a lost little filly in order to get Rusty to take her to the peak of the mountain but he refuses. This causes her to lose her temper but Rusty tells her to stay quiet or she will cause an avalanche. She tries different ways of getting past but keeps failing. This causes her to become angry which causes a giant snowball to fall on her and take her back to the bottom. Cozy Glow returns and finds that Tirek made a camp for himself. He proceeds to laugh at Cozy Glow upon seeing her return, and explains to her that he had already deduced that getting up the mountain by himself would be impossible, and so had planned to wait for her and Chrysalis to fail so that he could take what they learned and use it to his advantage. Cozy Glow and Tirek proceed to bicker — Tirek calling her out for her fake cutesy persona and constant manipulations, and Cozy Glow criticizing his arrogance, while also mocking him for talking to his "Gram Gram" in his sleep — until they are approached by an Ophiotaurus, which they both blame each other for attracting. Suddenly, a female Ophiotaurus arrives and seduces the other one, Tirek quickly realizing that the former is actually Chrysalis in disguise, who admits that she needs their help, causing Tirek to gloat about his own strategy. That night, Cozy Glow and the others proceed to bond with each other over their previous endeavors; her remarking about how she almost caused all of Equestria's magic to disappear and it would have been worthwhile if it meant seeing Twilight and her friends defeated, also admitting that working with Chrysalis and Tirek may not be such a bad thing. The next day, the three villains proceed to combine their abilities in order to scale the mountain, only to find that the cave at the top is protected by a magical barrier, which Tirek cannot absorb since he can only take magic from living beings. With some convincing, Chrysalis allows Tirek to take her magic to become powerful enough to create an opening in the barrier, allowing Cozy Glow to enter the cave and retrieve the bell. Tirek then returns Chrysalis' magic, stating that he wasn't sure he would do so and that it seemed smarter to work with her than fight. The villains begin to reflect with one another over how it felt to rely on others for a change, before Chrysalis snaps them out of it, not wanting friendship to infect her like it did her hive. The three then concur that "Grogar" has grown too powerful and decide to betray him together, and Cozy Glow agreeing due to her love of backstabbing before wondering waht they can do with the bell. She and the others later return to "Grogar's" lair and fool him into thinking that they failed while yet still becoming allies, though in reality have kept the bell for themselves. The Summer Sun Setback In The Summer Sun Setback, Cozy Glow sees "Grogar" leaving and asks where he is going. He reveals that since his minions "failed" to recover the Bewitching Bell for him, they will need another source of power to defeat Twilight and her friends. After "Grogar" leaves, Cozy Glow informs Chrysalis and Tirek that he is gone. The villains voice that they don't trust "Grogar" and try to figure out how to use his bell like ringing it but nothing happens. Cozy Glow then points out that Twilight mentioned that the Archives in Canterlot has a restricted area and the villains set off on their "road trip". The three villains hide in Canterlot and only Chrysalis and Tirek notice so many ponies out in the night. Cozy Glow reveals that it's the Summer Sun Celebration with Chrysalis asking how many holidays these ponies have. She believes that it will be easy to get in until Tirek points out that Canterlot has increased security. After Chrysalis fails to enter through the main doors, she returns to her allies and informs that it will be more challenging. The villains then overhear Twilight's friends and Discord talking about their responsibilities for the holiday. Tirek believes it to be impossible since the security is increased with Twilight's friends "bumbling about". However, Chrysalis sees it as an advantage to use as a distraction since they heard everything and gives instructions to Tirek and Cozy Glow. While Chrysalis and Tirek secretly sabotage the unicorns and Earth ponies, Cozy Glow sabotages the Pegasi by tricking Feather Flatterfly into letting her handle the "small stuff" while he focuses on the "big picture" and he allows her to handle the weather changes delicately. But instead, she makes several intentional mistakes that causes the weather to spiral completely out of control and the pegasi to become overwhelmed trying to contain it. The villains watch all the panic and chaos unfold before deciding to incapacitate the security. Cozy Glow distracts a guard while Tirek steals his magic and Chrysalis uses his star badge to the main doors for them to enter. They search for the archives which also wakes up a security goose which follows them. However, Chrysalis disguises herself as another security goose to get it to leave and the villains finally find and break into the Archives. They search through the Archives until Cozy Glow finds a book about how to use the Bewitching Bell and uses another book to break it out of it's chains. This gives the villains time to leave Canterlot back to "Grogar's" lair while Twilight and her friends are able to fix the holiday. "Grogar" also returns tells his cohorts that he has found success where they all find "failure". He reveals that he located what he wanted and will retrieve it the next day before they begin his plan to take over Equestria. Tirek is still sulking that he had to give the magic of the Earth ponies back to them, in which Chrysalis and Cozy Glow tell him to stop doing and remind him that "Grogar" would become suspicious if he found out about their "road trip" in which Tirek claims that he doesn't have to like it. Cozy Glow reveals that she didn't like it when the Mane Six managed to fix the holiday, until Chrysalis reveals that the goal was not to destroy but to distract in order to get the book. Tirek reminds them that they can't waste any more time because they must master the bell before "Grogar" returns. Chrysalis reveals that they managed to stay ahead of everyone so far until Cozy Glow remarks how easy it was to turn the Earth ponies, unicorns and Pegasi against each other, in which Chrysalis decides would be something to think about. The Ending of the End Cozy Glow turns pegasi against earth ponies and unicorns before she, Chrysalis, and Tirek use Grogar's bell to absorb his old magic, turning Cozy Glow into an alicorn. When "Grogar" returns, they drain his magic into the bell, discovering him to be Discord. When Chrysalis and Tirek debate whether to absorb Discord's magic, Cozy Glow volunteers to test this, to which Chrysalis and Tirek immediately agree. Cozy Glow is transformed into a giant demonic alicorn, but as she is unable to control Discord's magic she has Chrysalis and Tirek take it back into the bell, before they set out to conquer Equestria. Cozy Glow goes after Celestia and Luna at Canterlot, and when they try to banish her in a similar style to King Sombra, she drains their magic into Grogar's bell. The Mane 6 gain the upper hand on Cozy Glow before Chrysalis and Tirek come to her rescue. They destroy half of Canterlot and try to kill Twilight together, but Rarity throws a chunk of rubble at them. They quickly recover and shoot a combined magic blast at Twilight, but the other Mane 5, Spike, Celestia, Luna, and Discord hold it back so Twilight can escape and think of a plan. In Part 2, The other Mane 5, Spike, Celestia, Luna, and Discord are imprisoned in the caves beneath Canterlot along with Starlight Glimmer and the Pillars of Equestria. Cozy Glow sadistically plans to kill them but Chrysalis argues they should torture them and show Equestria that they've broken its heroes, while Tirek insists they should hunt down Twilight. Cozy Glow tries to take Celestia and Luna's magic with the bell, leading to an argument with Chrysalis and Tirek. Discord tricks Tirek and releases the others, and the other Mane 5 and Spike run off to get Twilight while the others fight Cozy Glow, Chrysalis, and Tirek as a distraction. After their opponents are reimprisoned, the Windigos appear, to which Cozy Glow doesn't feel like doing much in the cold they cause. The Mane 6 and Spike return, and during a fight to try to get the bell back, Cozy Glow chases after Rainbow Dash, who was part of the distraction, and to protect the bell, she taunts Fluttershy and blasts her. When Chrysalis threatens Spike, the villains nearly destroy the Mane 6, but the unicorns protect them with a barrier, and most of their allies enter the battle. In the end, the Mane 6, Spike, the Young Six, and the Pillars unleash a rainbow which destroys the Windigos and drains Grogar's magic from Cozy Glow, Chrysalis, and Tirek. After Pinkie Pie drops a giant cupcake on them with Discord's magic, which, along with the alicorns' magic, is returned to their owners, Celestia, Luna, and Discord turn Cozy Glow, along with Chrysalis and Tirek, to stone forever as punishment for their crimes. ending their threats for good. The Last Problem The statues of Cozy Glow, Tirek, and Queen Chrysalis, briefly appear in a newspaper Twilight Sparkle shows to Spike. It is unknown if she is still a stone statue after the timeskip, as their stone forms are only seen in the flashback portions. Her future, along with the futures of her comrades, currently remains unclear. In response to a question as to whether she would be all right, Jim Miller said "Cozy's fine. Just in suspended animation." Indicating she, as well as Chrysalis and Tirek, are asleep for their stoning, unlike Discord. The use of present tense could imply they are still trapped in stone as of the epilogue, though this has yet to be confirmed. Category:Synopsis